


Divine Transformation

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Complications, Gen, Short, Spoilers, Surprise Ending, Time is a Ball of Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The real reason Rip doesn't want Sara to know the truth about Ava? Her history is complicated.





	Divine Transformation

Director Ava Sharpe frowned and looked down at her desk. There was way too much paperwork for her to do today. Everything was new with Sara, and her boss being killed by Gorilla Grodd had left her with all the hard work he had been doing.  
With everything that was going on, life was going to become way too complicated for her.

A whooshing noise made her look up and see someone appear before her desk. The yellow suit made her frown, as it was distinguishing. She knew who it was.

“Crap, and here I thought my day couldn't get any worse.” Ava frowned.

The man chuckled. “Oh, come on, that's no way to treat me.”   
Ava took a deep breath. “What do you want, Eobard?” 

Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, bane of Barry Allen, grinned. “Hey, I'm a speedster, I can travel through time you know. I know to my point of view, we've had many conversations, but to you, there's only been a few.”

“Yes, I am well aware of how linear time works, Eobard. We're not all that dissimilar.” Ava grumbled and wished life was not as complicated as it was. 

“Well, I mean, I most certainly wouldn't exactly go after Sara like you did.” Eobard chuckled.

“Oh shut up.” Ava groaned.   
Eobard nodded. “I admit I can be a little bit of an asshole at times, but hey, I'm evil, and I've got a reputation to maintain.” 

“Are you going to talk me to death?” Ava groaned.

“Now, now, we both know I can't kill you. That would be paradoxical at best.” Eobard chuckled.

“And destroy the universe at worse.” Ava spoke.

“Exactly, and hey, I like the universe. Speaking of, how is the universe holding up? At this point in the time line the Universe should be approaching the everything explodes point.” Eobard smiled.

“Only you wouldn't care if the universe explodes.” Ava grumbled.

“Oh, well, you know, considering I'm here, it obviously didn't.” Eobard smirked.

“I said I understand linear time, I never said it wasn't annoying as hell.” Ava groaned.

“Time is a fickle thing. We both know that.” Eobard chuckled.

“Look, I love our discussions as much as the next person, but really, what do you want?” Ava grumbled.

Eobard chuckled. “I just wanted to say hi, mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that is how you do a twist. :)  
> This just came to me, and it really does seem like it's one of the only ways it could make sense why Rip is trying to hide the truth from Sara.
> 
> I mean, there are other things they could reveal, but I'm pretty sure Oedipus is not one of them. :)


End file.
